Friends, Foes and Everything in Between: Book One
by musicaltheatrecake
Summary: Ten years later and Voldemort is dead, fallen with him, his twisted morals and beliefs. So for happy-go-lucky Hufflepuff, Chance Elhaney, starting his first year at Hogwarts couldn't be any better. But for some, Voldemort's work is left unfinished, and it isn't going to stay that way. Rated K-plus for now, will most definitely go up to T in future chapters/books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, well, this is something I've finally decided to do even though I've stuck with the HG side of fanfic for a while. Just try to bear with me as I adjust to this type of writing again, it's been forever since I've written stuff like this. This story may be co-written by a friend of mine as these characters were actually created by her and her friend so there's that.**

 **A little background: This is more of like my take on a coming of age story, as cheesy as that sounds. This is just a story that's been screaming at me to be written so I really hope the people who end up reading it actually enjoy it.**

 **Yes, you will see that there will be characters that may be straight up copies of other characters personality-wise, but you won't really see that in the main characters here. I do have lots of ideas and fun stuff that could happen that I hope isn't cringey or anything but we'll have to wait and see.**

 **At the end of the first few chapters there will be a little character profile(s) of each main character to get you better acquainted with them because although the majority of the story is narrated by either Avery or Chance, there will be other POVs as well.**

 **The goal is to write this story throughout a series of 'books' if you will. Hopefully seven installments of this story, maybe less depending on where the story goes and how much feedback I get. But the plan is to write it through all seven years of Hogwarts, so you as readers can grow up alongside the character.**

* * *

 **Overview: The story takes place roughly around 10 years after the events of HP. The main plot revolves around two clashing characters: Chance, a muggle-born, happy-go-lucky, "rainbows are always after the storm" kid who finds the good in everyone and will defend his friends and family with all he has. A die-hard Hufflepuff if you will. And Avery, an ambitious and hardened pure-blood girl who was inspired by Tom Riddle himself. She takes her loyalty to her house and her family to an extreme and turns to some of her parent's old connections for help in expressing her beliefs. Outside of those two characters, there are numerous others who will play a big part and add to some of the drama throughout the story, especially the ****Creswell twins.**

 **The story will most definitely intensify and gradually become darker as the plot takes off.**

 **Main Characters:**

 _ **Chancellor Elhaney**_

 _ **Avery Pascoe**_

 _ **Aceline Elhaney**_

 _ **Eris Creswell**_

 _ **Everest Creswell**_

 ***** **DISCLAIMER:** **I in no way own anything related to Harry Potter, all rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Avery Pascoe**

* * *

 _Plink._

A drop of water lands in the sink.

 _Creak_.

The old, wooden fan above me is anything but quiet.

" _Enough!_ "

The fan and my father having something in common.

My eyes slowly slide open and I sit up on the couch, glancing over the cushions at my father who silenced my mother with a single word. The two were arguing about how they were going to deal with the Ministry. After the defeat of Voldemort all those years ago, a few Death Eaters had managed to wiggle their way out of the trouble the Ministry brought to all who assisted Riddle.

That includes my parents I guess. They were Death Eaters back in the day. Lousy ones, hardly ever noticed by Voldemort himself I'll bet; but that's not important, now is it? What's important is that they stood for a cause. A worthy cause.

"Avery..." my mother sighs and rubs her hands over her face then smiles softly and gestures for me to walk over to the table.

My father gives me a sideways glance then offers a small smile as I sit at the table beside him. I don't bother returning it as my mother reaches out and grasps my hand warmly.

"Do you know why we're having trouble?" she asks me as if I'm a three-year-old.

I roll my shoulders in annoyance at the thought of being treated as some little kid, then I glance over at her.

"Because you fought with Voldemort." I reply, void of any emotion aside from boredom.

My parents exchange a glance then my father shakes his head, a look of anger flashes across his face.

"No," he snaps quickly. "Because we fought for a cause that unfortunately is widely disagreed with."

I look at him as if I care about the excuses he's making, but as he continues I feel as though I'm beginning to understand what he's saying. The idea of fighting for a cause that you believe in and joining a side even though more are opposed to you. That sense of duty and dedication, I love that. Pure-bloods are superior in any way you look at it, my parents were just fighting for the respect that we deserve. Instead of being looked upon as leaders and superiors, we're looked down on, as if we're to blame for something, as if we're too good for any sort of respect.

The sickest part is that it's done mostly by half-bloods and mudbloods. Anger slowly washes over me at the thought and I shift a little in my seat to bring myself back into the moment. My father is still rambling on about the importance of what they were trying to do, but I get the point. They were trying to show the pure-bloods and dark magic are the most powerful, most respectable forces to be dealt with, but everyone expects us to act like everyone else. To be nice to _muggles_. How's that supposed to work?

I nod curtly. "I get it." I say a bit forcefully.

My father looks a bit offended, but then he waves his hand and sighs.

"I didn't expect someone as young as you to understand something like this," he growls. "Just go pack."

I stand stiffly, throwing him a glare, then turn and walk out of the kitchen. Didn't I just say I understood? I walk into my room, leaving the door open slightly to see if I'd be able to continue eavesdropping on their conversation while I pack my things. I barely pick up on anything else, but they don't have to say anything to get me to realize that I'm not wanted in the house for a while. Which is why they're so eager for me to pack my things and head off to Hogwarts.

I wouldn't normally mind that either, Hogwarts is my safe haven. It's like that for everyone, a home even to the unwanted. But now it feels like it's been overrun by undeserving, dirty blooded pests. Which it is quite frankly. Which means my parents were right to fight for that cause. I was far too young to join up with Death Eaters when Voldemort rose up against Hogwarts and the Ministry, but I'm plenty old enough now.

Maybe I should protest too.

* * *

 **Chance Elhaney**

* * *

"Ace! Look, look!"

I can't control my excitement, so I just bounce on my toes. Is that okay? I think that's okay. I bet it looks funny, am I funny? I hope so, I want to make friends! I glance over at my sister who's still talking with her friends so I bound over and grab her hand, pulling her away gently.

"Ace..." I whine. "Come on!"

Ace huffs, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes then waves goodbye to her friends as I pull her over to the window. I let go of her hand and beam, glancing at the window, then Ace, then back at the window.

"Yes Chance..." Ace says. "That's an owl."

It is an owl! But it's _AWESOME!_

"Is this what you want to bring with you?" she asks, glancing at the screech owl in the window.

I nod quickly keeping the happy smile on my face as Ace inspects the owl. I hear Ace's friends giggling behind me then wave happily to them. The smile on my face widens when they all return my waves, giving me warm expressions. I notice Ace is no longer by my side then I see her in the pet store and quickly hurry to join her. The animals inside stir with surprise when I walk through the door.

All the animals! Oh... they're so cute, and small, and they're eyes are so big and the cats are really soft.

"Chance!" Ace grabs my attention and I turn to look at her.

"Sorry," I respond, bounding over to the owl.

Unlike the other owls around it, the screech owl doesn't look surprised by my quick movements. Instead it lets out a screech and flies at the bars, crashing into them and falling over.

Ace flinches back while I laugh at it then frown when the owl screeches in distress.

"Aww is she hurt?" I ask carefully.

Ace covers her ears slightly and gives a small scowl.

"That thing sounds like a banshee from mam's stories!" she cries. "Are you sure you want that?"

"She's not a banshee, Ace." I reply quickly with a laugh.

"No but she looks dumb as they get." she retorts with a scoff.

Without another thought I take the cage gently and walk up to the store owner, placing the cage on the counter. I glance back at Ace who actually holds all our money then give the owner a smile when my sister walks over and reluctantly slides the money to the store owner. The kind man smiles and takes the money then glances at the bird.

"Ah, I'm sad to see this one go, but I'm sure you'll be taking good care of her?" he asks with a smile, winking at Ace who looks a bit unconvinced.

I brighten and nod quickly.

"Of course, sir." I chirp. "I already love her, she's so beautiful."

I reach through the bars carefully and gently stroke the owl's feathers.

"I guess she does need a name though." I say, leaning on the counter a bit to look at the bird better.

Ace glances over her shoulder at something then smiles slightly, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Maybe we can figure this out when there's not a line." she says with slight amusement.

I look behind me and notice a few impatient looking older kids with pet supplies in their hands. I smile sheepishly and take the cage again, almost dropping it as the sudden weight leaves the countertop. Ace takes the cage from me, lifting it with ease then gestures for me to follow her. I do, rather happily, then finally take a moment to enjoy my surroundings as we leave the store.

Diagon Alley is like nothing I've seen before in my entire life! I heard stories from Ace for the past three years but her stories never did it justice. The buildings are incredible! So whimsical but classic at the same time, like out of the fairytale books our parents would read for us when we were younger... only better! You could feel the magic in the air, feel it and see it and love it! The road kind of reminded me of the ones in Dublin. We always lived in the country on this small sheep farm so we didn't get to go to Dublin often unless we were selling the sheep, but when we did go it felt like this. A new place, new sights, but of course Diagon Alley is way better!

The streets buzz with excitement, new witches or wizards just like me scrambling around to find their supplies so they could get to Hogwarts as fast as possible. Loud, energetic voices talking about how amazing the school is going to be. I remember Ace telling me it's a giant castle and all the professors there are really nice and the classes are amazing! She already has a ton of friends.

Suddenly an overwhelming pang of excitement hits me like lightning. Houses! I almost forgot! In Hogwarts you get houses and everyone in the house is similar to you in a way, so it's like one big family. Family and friends at Hogwarts, it sounds amazing! I've never been so excited in my life!

There's Gryffindor, that's Ace's house, where all the brave kids are. Ace said that some can be show-offs or a little arrogant but Ace isn't really like that so I'm not going to judge going off of a few people she mentioned. Ooh, there's also Ravenclaw! That's one of my favorites, their house color is a really nice blue and they're all so smart and creative there. Ace talks about having a really good friend in Ravenclaw so maybe I'll meet him today.

There's Slytherin too, Ace never really has anything nice to say about them. But I don't know why, I've done my own research and it seems like they're just ambitious. I like that in a person, always going for what you want. I don't agree with what some Slytherins have done in the past but like I said, don't judge off a few people. Lastly, there's Hufflepuff. Ace said there's nothing to hate about the house unless you don't like kind and happy people who are always willing to be your friend.

It sounds like my kind of house, but I'm sort of hoping I get Gryffindor because that way Ace can keep helping me out. She says that sometimes I can't control my energy or something like that but I don't see it.

I'm suddenly aware of Ace's strong grip around my hand, pulling me away from a group of older looking students with green scarves. I glance at Ace then at the other kids, wondering what she's so worried about. There's one girl with a green scarf that Ace is glaring at, and the girl looks right back. She has piercing blue eyes and her light blonde hair is pulled back in a pretty braid. I don't get why Ace looks so upset, that girl looks nice enough.

I smile brightly and wave to her but Ace's grip tightens as she practically yanks me further away from the girl who's smile looks oddly cruel and fake. My own smile fades with confusion and I pull away from Ace.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Ace just shakes her head as if nothing's going on and leads me into a shop. I glance back at the group of kids who are still watching us, then follow Ace away from the window when the girl appears to whisper something to her friends. Ace looks distracted while going through a rack of plain black robes. I wonder what worried her so much. She told me that she has a lot of good friends.

Then I remember the time when she came home for a holiday, practically in tears. My parents asked her what was wrong and she said she being bullied. That's all I heard before she asked if she could talk to my parents where I couldn't listen in. And then on the way to Diagon she told me that if some people call me names to ignore it. She didn't tell me what kind of names, she just said names.

Maybe that girl was one of the people who had bullied her. I can't help but feel a little angry, I try not to get mad at people before I know them but the thought of someone picking on my sister annoys me. I glance out the window again to see if I can make a face at the girl, but it looks like the group moved on.

Ace suddenly turns me around and holds up a black robe to me.

"Try this on." she says, handing me the robe.

I slip it on carefully then laugh when I hold up my arms, revealing how huge the sleeves are. Ace waves a hand and smiles.

"It's supposed to be like that." she says, twirling her finger a little. "Move around a smidge."

I take a few steps forward then slip on a bit of the robe that had reached my feet. Ace catches me before I fall over then takes the robe back.

"Alright, we'll look for something smaller." she says, putting the robe back on the rack before taking a smaller one.

I try it on and move around in a circle, smiling brightly when I don't trip. Ace nods her approval then takes the robe and walks over to the counter to pay for it. As she does that I return my attention to the window, glancing down the street a bit at a store. For some reason it feels to be almost calling me to it. I take a few steps toward the window, trying to read the writing outside the shop's door when Ace walks over beside me with a smile.

"That's Ollivander's." she explains. "The wand shop."

Wand shop...

I glance at her then hurry out the door, making my way to the shop, curiosity fueling my quick steps. I find myself stopping by the door, not rushing in like I did with the others. I'm excited, but it's a different kind of excitement. Ace catches up to me, panting slightly as she places the owl cage on the ground, draping the robe over it. Then she smiles and hands me some money, gesturing for me to walk inside.

"Alone?" I ask, feeling my eyes go a little wide.

"It's alright, Ollivander will tell you all you need to know." she explains.

I watch her for a moment then turn and glance at the door, walking up the steps carefully. I reach out and open the door, peering inside, seeing no one at the counter. I blink slowly, nervous excitement bubbling inside me as I step inside, slowly closing the door behind me. My eyes sweep across the store. Wand boxes are piled on numerous shelves leading to the back of the store, some are stacked neatly, while others look to be in a messy state. Still no one shows up.

"Hello?" I call, finally finding my voice.

A quiet pause.

"Hello!"

I jump almost a foot in the air when an eccentric looking old man with pale skin and haunting light eyes peers out from amongst the shelves of wands.

"Did I startle you?" he asks. "I apologize, I was just taking some inventory."

My gaze follows him as he crosses to the counter, smiling warmly. His welcoming expression calms me and I'm quick to smile back as I walk over to the counter.

"My sister said to come in here and that you would know what to do." I explain.

Mr. Ollivander grins and nods his head.

"And who's your sister?" he asks, intrigued.

"Aceline Elhaney." I respond, brightening when his smile grows wider.

"Wonderful young lady, and as usual, she is correct." he says, turning to examine the narrow boxes behind him. "Let's see, let's see."

The wand maker plucks a box from one of the lower shelves and turns to me, smiling as he slides the lid off to reveal a pearly, white wand. It really is beautiful, but I have a strange feeling about it. I glance up at Mr. Ollivander unsurely, who nods and smiles.

"Give it a try." he beams.

I look back down at the wand and take it in my hand awkwardly, unsure of what to do with it.

"Wave it." he says in a surprisingly kind way.

I give the wand a quick flick but jump back when it sparks and flies out of my hand. I can't help but duck beside the counter, covering my head as the wand clatters to the ground in the middle of the floor. Mr. Ollivander mumbles to himself then peers over the counter at me, smiling encouragingly.

"Not quite right." he says, then disappears over the counter.

I stand slowly and watch him curiously as he walks down an aisle, examining the boxes carefully. He slows down after passing a shelf then keeps going then suddenly turns and returns to the shelf, standing there for a moment with narrowed eyes. I lean further onto the counter to watch, as he returns with a neat looking box. He looks up at me before opening it then smiles and glances back down at it, taking the lid off.

My eyes lock onto the wand inside as I feeling an overwhelming urge to pick it up. It's a bit on the shorter side, but is a soft brownish-tan color with a subtle curve to it. The handle seems to have been gently carved and is white in coloration.

I carefully take it from the box, feeling a slight chill when it fits almost perfectly in my hand. I quickly glance back up at Mr. Ollivander the huge smile on my face reflecting his.

"That's the one." he says quietly, with a quick nod. "Destined to be of great use for a wizard destined to do great things."

I tilt my head slightly.

"What-?" I start to ask him but Ace barges through the door, interrupting me.

"Time to go, Chance, we don't want to miss the train." she says. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander!"

Mr. Ollivander waves to Ace with a kind smile then glances back at me and winks. I quickly hand the kind man the money for the wand then hurry out the door with Ace, my mind still filled with curiosity and questions.

"Did you think of a name for the owl?" Ace asks, glancing at the screech owl flittering about inside the cage.

"Mm... I like Biddy." I respond thoughtfully.

Ace makes a face and glances at the owl.

"You mean from that silly old tale Da told us?" she asks with a slight scoff.

"Yeah!" I give an enthusiastic grin.

Biddy was this old Irish tale about a girl who tricked a banshee. It's said that if you hear a banshee's scream you just drop dead right where you stand. The tale about Biddy was that her village fell victim to a banshee who, every night, would kill someone. So this girl Biddy created these sort of earplugs so when the banshee came to her home to kill her too, Biddy couldn't hear the scream. Then she told the Banshee that she was magic and could destroy the banshee if she didn't leave. So of course the banshee left, and Biddy was the village hero.

A silly tale I know but I loved it. I think my Da told Ace, my mam and I that's why he wore earplugs when he slept, but I really think it had something to do with my mam's snoring.

"Why are we here?" I ask Ace when we finally arrive at the train station.

"This is how you get to Hogwarts, you take the train." she explains, scanning over the crowd.

I look around, confused.

"But aren't these just regular trains?" I ask.

She holds back a laugh then glances then spots what she was looking for, nodding her head.

"These trains are," she says, walking over toward a brick pillar. "But there's one train here that isn't."

I look around, confused.

"Where is it?" I ask as I follow, almost bumping into her when she stops short suddenly.

Ace points at the brick pillar.

"It's in there." she says.

I narrow my eyes, glancing at her.

"In...? There?" I ask uncertainly.

She smiles in amusement and nods.

"Best get a running start when you follow me." she says, then suddenly darts forward, pushing her cart with her.

"Ace-!" I exclaim as she runs headfirst at the wall.

Rather than crashing into it, she looks like she went through it. My jaw drops and I stand there, looking around in confusion. I walk over to the pillar and peer around it, seeing if she's on the other side.

"Ace?"

No one.

I quickly return to my things and grip the cart tightly, nervously watching the pillar. I take a deep breath then run at the bricks, screwing my eyes shut as I do so. I prepare to smack right into the wall but I never do. Instead I go right through the bricks, seemingly coming out the other side, but there's only one train to my left. I glance it with slight confusion but then noticing something out of the corner of my eye and yelp in surprise when I notice I'm still moving.

It's not a brick wall I end up crashing into but a girl, the same girl from Diagon with the green scarf and pretty braid. Biddy screeches loudly in surprise when the cage flies off the cart and clatters onto the ground, along with most of my other things. I flinch and sit up, rubbing my head carefully, then I see the girl sprawled out across the ground looking madder than a raging bull.

"I am so sorry!" I quickly jump up and run over to her, reaching out to help her up.

The girl glares up at me and looks as if she's ready for murder.

"You _idiot!"_ she roars. "Are you blind? Watch where you're going, you could've killed me!"

I cover my mouth with my hands and gasp then approach her again.

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

The girl shoves me violently, her glare burning a hole right through me.

"I saw you with Ace, I know what you are, don't touch me!" she barks, picking up her things and piling them back onto her cart.

"What?" I ask quickly, still flustered and unsure what to do or say.

Suddenly a boy with the same light blonde hair as the girl jogs over, his stormy emerald eyes filled with annoyance. Except he's wearing a red scarf, not a green one.

"What's going on?" he demands, looking at me then the girl.

The girl growls and slaps his hand anyway when he tries to help.

"This imbecile charged right into me!" she growls. "You're lucky I wasn't more hurt."

I quickly look at the boy, who I presume to be her brother, and quickly shake my head.

"It was an accident, I really didn't mean it." I say quickly.

The boy doesn't look nearly as cruel as his sister but he still looks angry and intimidating.

"Wouldn't have happened if you had paid attention." he snaps, but he does pick up Biddy's cage and shoves it at me.

"C'mon Oliver," she growls to the boy then throws a glare at me, looking like she's about to yell again but then she changes her mind. "Forget it, your not worth my time..."

I frown as tears begin to line my eyes and tightly hug the cage to my chest, feeling guilty as sin. But as the girl walks away she mumbles something under her breath.

"Good for nothing, mudblood."

The boy, Oliver, looks a bit unhappy with her saying that word but he doesn't say anything to her as they disappear into the train. Mudblood? What's that?

A sudden hand on my shoulder causes me to jump and I turn around quickly.

"Chance?" Ace asks worriedly and looks around at my things which are scattered around the tipped over cart. "What happened?"

I set Biddy's cage down gently then quickly collect my things.

"I accidentally ran into someone," I say unhappily. "I tried to apologize but they were mad... Will I get in trouble?"

Ace quickly shakes her head and helps pile my things back onto the cart.

"Of course not, Chance." she looks surprised. "It was only an accident."

I nod quickly then decide to carry Biddy instead of putting her back on the cart. I feel sad that I hurt her too, but then Ace gives me a smile that perks me up a bit.

A man in a bright uniform takes our luggage and tells us to board the train. It kind of reminds me of this other story I read once, it was about leprechauns on a train. I laugh, trying to cheer myself up.

"Hey Ace," I giggle. "So since we're magic and we're from Ireland does this make us leprechauns?"

Ace rolls her eyes and gives a short laugh.

"Hogwarts is the school of witchcraft and wizardry not of leprechaun...ing.." she shakes her head looking like she confused herself then smirks and playfully shoves me down the aisle a little.

"Find a seat, I'm going to catch up with my friends, try to make some of your own and I'll meet you in a bit."

I nod and watch her disappear into a car, then glance down the aisle, peering into different cars to find a spot. Eventually I spot a door that's cracked open a bit and I smile, looking inside at the two similar looking occupants, a boy and a girl.

"Mind if I- Whoa! You guys look such much alike!" I exclaim, finding myself flopping down across from them with Biddy. "Are you twins? Can I be your friend?"

The girl looks a bit taken aback and makes a face while the boy beams and nods.

"I'm Everest!" he says quickly. "That's my sister Eris."

They really do look similar but there are subtle differences. They both have the same shiny black hair and greenish colored eyes, although the boy has a slight dusting of freckles that the girl doesn't have and there's a touch of light blue in his eyes. Meanwhile the girl looks darker, in every sense actually. Her eyes aren't as wide and bright as her brother's, hers are a pretty dark shade of green and her skin is hauntingly pale. She looks more menacing than anything else. But they look about my age, so I keep a smile on my face. Maybe she's just shy.

"I'm Chance," I respond quickly, sticking my hand out.

Everest grabs my hand and shakes it firmly, giving me a warm smile. The girl however, doesn't shake my hand and continues to stare at me. Everest glances at her teasingly.

"It's our first year so she's being a little anti-social." he jokes, earning a sharp elbow from his sister.

"Lay off, Evie." she grumbles.

I wave a hand and grin.

"It's my first year too!" I say happily.

Everest brightens and the girl does become a little more welcoming, so I perk up a bit.

"Your accent... are you from Ireland?" Eris asks quietly.

I nod proudly.

"We lived in Ireland for a while when we were young, but then our parents got a job working for the Ministry and we moved to London." Everest elaborates.

That's so cool! I heard about the Ministry a bit from Ace, but I don't know a ton about it. Maybe I'll learn a bit more at Hogwarts. There's suddenly a loud meow from under my seat and I glance down seeing a reddish brown cat with a big fluffy tail crawl out from under the seat.

"There you are, Denali!" Everest exclaims, reaching down and picking up the cat.

"Aww, what kind of cat is that?" I ask curiously.

"He's a somali." Everest replies, petting the cat affectionately.

I notice Eris frown slightly and I turn to her with a smile.

"Did you get a pet?" I ask.

She only stares, her frown deepening.

"I wanted a snake but Hogwarts doesn't allow them." she explains bitterly.

"Oh.." I quickly glance down and absentmindedly stroke Biddy's soft feathers through the cage.

After an uncomfortable moment Everest quickly changes the subject by striking up a conversation about each subject of magic we'll be learning at Hogwarts, which only peaks my interest further.

There's so much to just _talk_ about learning and experiencing at Hogwarts, we're not even there yet. The train whistles loudly and I glance out the window at a large lake, moving closer to the window. Everest practically jumps onto the seat beside me and stares out too while Eris sits up a bit.

Beyond the lake and the soft mist, stands the massive castle known as the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that... okay. I really, really hope this story takes off from here, and I hope you enjoyed this introduction. There will be a blog that goes along with this story, including sketches/drawings of each character drawn by a friend.**

 ***Later on in this series, there may be an opportunity for people to send in characters of their own for something that I have planned... so stay tuned.**

 **Below are the first character descriptions of two of the main characters:**

* * *

 **Chance Elhaney**

 **Year:** One

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Wand:** Rowan, 10 1/2", unicorn hair, inflexible

 **Patronus:** Lion

 **Nationality:** Ireland

 **Hair Color:** Amber

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Personality:** Bubbly, cheerful, excitable, very friendly and good at reading other people's emotions.

* * *

 **Avery Pascoe**

 **Year:** Five

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Wand:** Ebony, 13 3/4", dragon heartstring, sturdy

 **Patronus:** Boa Constrictor

 **Nationality:** England

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Dark green

 **Personality:** Dark, sadistic, manipulative, ambitious, short-tempered, sense of superiority over others.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, please go ahead and leave a review if you have time or if you liked it, it really does motivate me so. I'd also love feedback on whether or not the story is enjoyable/realistic/etc.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

 **Adios for now,**

 **\- Liz**


	2. Giant Squids and Talking Hats

**A/N: Okay, so I did end up deciding to switch how the story is told from first person to third person, strictly because I think one can describe more therefore evoking more emotion from a third person POV. I decided to leave the first person POV in the first chapter so readers can get a more in depth feeling for the two main characters but from here on out, everything will be told from third person.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The train screeched slowly to a stop at the station, Chance noticed Everest's ecstatic smile faded slightly as he looked out the window. Chance peered outside as well, taking in the sight in front of him. The station was rather dark, uncharacteristically so in Chance's opinion, as everything else he had seen was bright and magical in appearance. The station emitted a sense of foreboding, lone lanterns lined the ominous stone buildings, flickering every so often. Chance glanced over his shoulder at his two new friends. Eris was silently looking out the window at the buildings, her eyes wide and reflecting Chance's own amazement and slight apprehension of the station.

Among the steady lanterns hung in front of the buildings, there was one that seemed to move away from the stones and toward the train. Chance blinked and leaned closer to the window, squinting so he could see better in the fog. After a moment he realized that the lantern was in fact, not moving on it's own, but was being carried by a bearded man of enormous size strolling beside the train. Noticing that his fellow passengers were filing off the train, Chance leapt to his feet energetically.

"Well, come on!" he chirped.

Eris blinked, seemingly snapping out of a trance then glanced up at her brother as Chance scampered out of the car. He wondered where Ace had gone off to, remembering that she had wanted to speak to some of her friends, but he didn't see her as he stepped off the train. The crowd continued to move, being waved on by a large hand. Chance stood on his toes to try to see better over the crowd while maneuvering around the students shoving past him. His sister was no where to be seen. In his haste, he hadn't seen the large man approach him and only noticed when he backed up and bumped into him with a surprised squeak. He quickly spun around to apologize but lost his words when he had to look up at the man towering over him.

"Lost someone have you?" the man asked.

The surprisingly soft and kind tone of the man threw Chance as he stumbled to find his words. Then he finally gave a cheerful smile.

"My sister." he responded.

The man looked around then glanced back down at the boy with a smile.

"Yer a first year I see," he said. "I'm Hagrid, you'll be stickin' with me anyway, you can meet 'er after you all get sorted."

Chance smiled with relief, pleased to see that the man had no ill-intentions having seemed glad to help him. He glanced over his shoulder as his fellow first years gathered around Hagrid, babbling excitedly. They all fell silent once Hagrid waved his hands for them to follow him, but excited whispers still continued as they were walked to a dock where numerous boats were waiting for them. Eris and Everest paired up and found a boat to sit in acting like it'd be the end of the world if they were separated. Chance bounded over to them with a smile on his face.

"Is there room for me?" he asked lively.

Eris opened her mouth to respond but as she did a girl with fiery red hair shoved him out of the way and dragged her friend into the boat. She plopped right down in front of the twins with her friend, filling up the last seat on the boat. The girl looked over at Chance in response to Everest's long glare and scoffed.

"I got in here first, go find another." she hissed bitterly.

Chance recoiled a bit and backed away from the boat with a dismissive yet sheepish smile. Eris gave him a slightly sympathetic look that Chance responded to with a wave of his hand, then turned around to see if he could find anymore openings. He hadn't really made any other friends other than the twins, so he wasn't sure where he would be welcomed. He didn't have to wait long before a massive hand fell gently across his shoulders, turning him toward a boat in the front.

"Yer with me then." Hagrid smiled kindly after witnessing the girl's cold action.

Chance brightened immediately and hopped into the boat with a few other first years, causing some surprised shouts from them when the boat rocked violently. Hagrid only chuckled a bit and followed, taking up the equivalent of two seats when he sat down in the front of the boat. Hagrid reached up and lit the lantern attached to the boat then called over his shoulder as he shoved the boat away from the dock.

"Follow me and stay together, no strayin'!"

Chance glanced over his shoulder at the other boats as they moved away from the dock. The smile remained on his face until his eyes fell on the girl beside him. She was clutching her stomach tightly, looking pale as snow. He gently tapped her when she groaned, successfully gaining her attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head in concern.

The girl gave him a long, hard stare before waving a hand at him. It hadn't occurred to him that the girl might be a bit motion sick so he only gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

The girl only nodded, glancing at her friend for help when Chance seemed like he would ask again. The girl's friend peered around over her shoulder, her icy gaze landing on Chance.

"She gets seasick, stop bothering her so she can take her mind of it." the girl said stiffly.

Chance shrugged.

"Well I would've thought talking _would_ take her mind off it." he replied simply, glancing at the girl who finally cracked a smile.

"It's alright, Sera." the girl muttered to her friend.

He brightened instantly and moved closer to the girl to engage her in a conversation. He noticed the girl's friend, Sera, glanced out at the lake with an unhappy expression as he practically talked the girl's ear off, making her giggle and smile as he did so. A sly grin then spread across Sera's face and she whipped back around to look at Chance, making him glance at her.

"Hey, did you know there's a giant squid in here?" she hissed ominously, staring hard at Chance. "It could come out at any moment..."

Her grin only spread as she leaned forward, relishing in Chance's startled expression.

"Really?" he asked.

He noticed Hagrid shift slightly, glancing back at them briefly. Chance caught the amused expression that flashed across his bearded face before he turned back to steer the boat.

The girl waved her hand at Sera.

"Yeah but it's harmless." she explained. "I read about it in one of my mum's books. It's extremely docile, in fact people tend to feed it and in return it'll help the students."

Sera's face fell as Chance's peppy expression found it's way back onto his face. He noticed Sera's bitter scowl as she grumbled and looked out at the lake. There was a giant squid? That they could feed?! His heart soared and he peered over the side of the boat, glancing into the dark water surrounding them. He dipped his fingers into the chilly water, earning a sideways glance from Hagrid.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man barked. "Jus' cuz it's docile, doesn't mean it won't nibble your fingers off!"

Chance gaped at the man and quickly pulled his hand away from the water, giving a nervous laugh. Hagrid's amused smile grew and he shook his head.

"Besides," he continued. "There's a better view than a squid up ahead!"

Chance blinked and stood up a little to peer past Hagrid, taking in the indescribable beauty of the towering castle ahead of them. He leaned forward slowly, wonder filling his excited eyes as he stared at the large structure. The lake beautifully reflected the bright lights lining the castle windows and doors.

"Wow," he breathed almost falling over the side of the boat.

Hagrid gave a bark of laughter and nodded, smiling at the awestruck expressions of his young passengers.

Chance quickly snapped out of his stupor and leaned on the seat in front of him, rocking the boat again. The girl beside him groaned unhappily while Sera still stared with wide eyes at the school.

"Hagrid!" Chance exclaimed. "How do we know what house we're getting sorted into?"

Hagrid glanced over his shoulder at him, a wise twinkle in his eyes.

"Well the Sortin' Hat will tell ya!" he explained. "There isn't anyone better!"

"Sorting Hat?" Chance asked quickly. "What's that!"

"It's an enchanted hat that'll sort you into your house, you idiot." Sera scoffed.

Hagrid threw her a disapproving glare while Chance hardly seemed phased by the insult.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" he grinned. "I wonder what house I'll be sorted into."

Hagrid laughed.

"I don't think the Hat'll make you wait long, I believe he'll know just where to put you."

Chance's grin widened and he sat back against the seat, still gaping as they approached the castle. Giant squids, magical sorting hats, massive castles! It was almost too much for him to take in all at once. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, it felt like some wondrous dream, too good to be true. But he knew it wasn't a dream.

It was real.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are loved.**

 **\- Liz**


End file.
